<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samurai Queen by patrise_W</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167409">Samurai Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W'>patrise_W</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disguise, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Prostitution, cross-dressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komurasaki met an unknown woman on a raining day. They spent a lot time together until figured out who the other side was eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamato (One Piece)/Kozuki Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Samurai Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who is there?” Komurasaki glanced out of the window. It’s dusk outside, people rarely seek pleasure on a rainy day. Someone just stood outside her window.</p><p>“I’m Kozuki Oden.”The guy drew the window and said: “I wanna see the most beautiful woman in this country.”</p><p>Komurasaki paused for a few second, smirked, “So you can come in, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>She wondered how this girl got in. The business was poor this day, but guards and manager won’t be lack of vigilance because of boredom. The woman was skilful——She knew the truth by the first sight even she was wearing a mask and dress like a samurai.</p><p>She appeared abruptly and bluntly. At least she didn’t want to be violent, and that’s enough. Komurasaki was interested in her since Wano had no samurai for a long time and she called herself “Kozuki Oden”.</p><p>But it didn’t matter, she let her in. She didn’t lose her mind packed with her vigilance, the intuition told her just follow the discretion. There was no reason showed the woman was implicit integrity but, things won’t be worse by a young girl’s cosplay. Won’t worse than the day her father died and most of her family left, right?</p><p> </p><p>It’s rainy outside. Wooden floor and bamboo screens emitted the smell of damp. None else in this room instead of two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Yamato always followed Oden’s journal, like helping the weak and poor, facing the outside world with an open mind, and dating the most beautiful girl.</p><p>People said Komurasaki was the most beautiful girl in Wano.</p><p>So she came here, tried to date her. Straight.</p><p>Yamato had little knowledge about a date. She dressed like a samurai and acted as a samurai only for a long time. Fortunately, Komurasaki knew a lot about it. Now she kept asking.</p><p>“My lord, you look like a true samurai.” She smiled at her, “Where you learn your skill?”</p><p>“From my father,” Yamato frowned, “but most like a natural gift. I and my father, we don’t talk much.”</p><p>Komurasaki played like being worried, “Why? Family is important to everyone, I think.”</p><p>“He killed the person I admired. The only true samurai, your words.”</p><p>“So he is kind of villain for you, destroying your dream.” She pretended to show her soft inner, “I’m sorry, just... you camouflage the experience because it’s hurtful, right? I feel the same.”</p><p>Yamato nodded without hesitation, “I hate him.”</p><p>Komurasaki sighed.</p><p> </p><p>No illumination in the room, darker even than the rainy day. The woman just said she came to see the most beautiful woman in this country, but she seemed like didn’t care her face, Komurasaki thought.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed the dragon’s horns on her head. She knew what kind of persons had them, the villains whom Kyoshiro and she always manoeuvred.</p><p>As a daughter of samurai, maybe the only thing she should think about was how to deal with Kaido and his crew.</p><p>Since she just mentioned her father, Komurasaki assumed he was one of those beasts and she was born with the horns and ability. The girl has filthy blood but a pure soul. She wanted to be a true samurai.</p><p>So she just told her stories happened on Nine Red Scabbard twenty years ago, transferring those real names into some casual words. Her Mather used to lull her to sleepy with those stories. The stories used to happen around her but died after Kaido tyrannised Wano.</p><p> </p><p>Yamato enjoyed her date.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>After straw hat pirates won the battle with Kaido, Yamato followed Luffy back to Flower Capital.</p><p>A woman got a knife to her neck. She was crying. Kozuki Hiyori, the daughter of Yamato’s idol and her father’s enemy’s child. Momo who also followed the straw hat got back to this place didn’t understand the situation, why her sister tried to kill the girl who just rescued him from Orochi?</p><p>“Don’t hurt her sis, she just saves me!” He screamed.</p><p>A droplet of blood came out from her neck, while Hiyori sobbed, “You’ve told me nothing!”</p><p>Luffy wanted to stop Hiyori but failed. Zoro held him back.</p><p>Sanji didn’t want to explain, just told him: “You should just wait and watch.”</p><p>“Why? Yamato is a good person, she just helped us.”Luffy complained but stayed quite after because he could smell something from Hiyori, like angst, dread and simmering tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>“You helped the straw hat kill your own father.” Hiyori said, “You are the daughter of that man. I don’t know which story should I believe.”</p><p>Yamato stayed still, the dagger could kill her in less then one second if the girl wanted. She decided to explain about her feeling: “Both. But you deserve revenge.”</p><p>She just said: “Kill me if you want.”</p><p>Hiyori started shaking. She didn’t have an idea until Yamato holds her tide.</p><p>She stared at Hiyori to the deepest in her eyes, “We both have faith getting form Oden. And it’s our fate if you kill me. Now my life is compensation as long as you accept.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori could not hold the knife any longer. The blade with blood touched the dust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little story is my first foreign language fanfic, so there might be some awkward mistakes.<br/>plz forgive me and slightly point out🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺I’ll fix them as soon as possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>